Echoes of the Past
by Risha Theia Vision
Summary: Begins within the timeframe of Episode 9. During the struggle to restore the balance between the Lower and Heavenly Worlds, Yumemi hears a silent voice speaking to her. But listening to it causes events long prophesied to be set in motion.


_**Author: Risha Theia Vision.**_

_**Genre: Anime, Munto, fantasy, slight AU, fan continuation.**_

_**Rating: T for now.**_

_**Status: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter: Act 0.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Kyoto Animation owns all rights to the wonderful characters and amazing plotline of Munto. I am just using the characters for a fan continuation dedicated to all Munto fans.**_

_**Author's Note 1: RedWingedAngel002, I hope this fiction gives you more inspiration for Munto fanart! I'm dropping hints! I visited your Deviant page. Your works are amazing! You are a wonderful writer, whose talent far eclipses mine! I am just extremely gratified that you are perusing my works at all!**_

_**Summary: begins after the third OVA. With the precious flow of Akuto restored between the Heavens and Earth, all seems to be peaceful. The space-time corridor connecting Earth and the Heaven remains open, allowing travel between the worlds freely. A small distortion has begun to appear. Ryuely, royal prophetess to King Munto, receives a vision. Restless souls from a long forgotten realm of space-time stir, taking physical form, seek resolution. Their arrival coincides with a small disturbance in the space-time continuum. An ancient prophecy, spoken by the first royal prophetess Theia, comes to light.**_

_**One that could begin to erase the dark past of the Heavenly Beings.**_

_**Echoes of The Past**_

_**Act 0: Prologue – Anonymous Spirit**_

**~:O:~**

Darkness, penetrated by brief flashes of jagged lightning split the turbulent, cloud swathed sky. Buildings, ruinous and open to the elements could be glimpsed with each crack of vivid lightning. Standing within a dilapidated garden a lone figure, clad in white gazed up at the lonely moon hanging upon the darkened twilight sky. Her long blond hair danced wildly about her slender frame, agitated by the winds howling amongst the, her emerald eyes fixed upon the distant lunar sphere.

Throughout the centuries since the time of the Great Cataclysm, the lonely being was the only one of her particular race to survive the onslaught the ancient Heavenly Beings perpetuated against her people. The spirits of her brethren moved on, fading as the will to hold on faded, minute by minute, hour by hour, day by day, until only she remained. Anchored to the world by the spark of Akuto held within the core of her essence, its presence grounding her when she didn't wish to linger.

Yet an Oracle of her race foresaw this fate, this one destiny for her. Until she made contact with the Key born within another space-time, one that escaped the notice of the Heavenly Beings tainted by darkness, she could not pass on, to join the others.

She watched with her own eyes as the Magical King and his people erected a barrier, sealing away their sky-bound realm away from the Lower Worlds. With her fragile bond to the Akuto she sensed the passing on of the old Magical King and his Queen, after they engendered a child to rule in their stead. She knew then, one half of the Heavenly Prophecy had arrived, yet the Key still had to show a sign of her impending arrival.

A decade passed, with her walking the silent lands of her world, when she felt the seed of Akuto resonate within her. The Key with her birth sent a wave of Akuto that echoed within her soul. Glimpsed the King and the Key break through the ancient barricade, attempting to restore the flow of spirits and Akuto between the Lower and Heavenly Worlds. She knew then, it would not be long now before she was granted the release she desperately yearned for.

She being incomplete, her innate magic not as it should be, could never pass the boundaries from her realm of shattered space-time to traverse the newly created corridor between the Lower and Heavenly Worlds. . . Between the myriad space-times to the one that housed the soul of the first Key.

But her living soul could. In time, she would follow the spirit threads joining all the various space time dimensions to the one that held the world of Earth within it. She could feel the bright quintessence of the Key brimming with Akuto, intertwined with another power. One that slumbered in a dormant state, upon the edge of awakening; all it needed was a spark.

And she would provide it.


End file.
